Molly and The Riding Crop Part Two
by ladywildcow
Summary: An immediate follow-up to part one. Molly is still trying to act 'dominantly' towards Sherlock. Jokey with a dollop of spice. Enjoy.xx


**MOLLY AND THE RIDING CROP PART TWO By LWC**

**It was great to receive such a lot of good feedback about Molly and The Riding Crop (part one) – thank you. It was intended as a one-off story but I was asked if I could write some more. As I do adore Molly, I have written a short (jokey) follow-up but with some added spice…(well…I am biased – I want her to have a bit of fun!)**

**I do not own either of these characters – just borrowed them and taken them out for a spin. I hope you enjoy this. Please let me know. Cheers.x**

Sherlock opened Molly's drawer slowly. He didn't know what he would find in there and this, for the first time since he'd known Molly, had genuinely intrigued him.

He pulled the drawer open and there inside he saw a riding crop and beneath it, a picture of Irene Adler. He took the crop out with one hand and softly pulled out the image of Irene. He looked at it with a faint smile –paused – and gently put it back in the drawer. His eyes then narrowed on the crop. He inspected it from end to end, turned it around in his long fingers and then began bending it, hitting his palm with it and swishing it through the air.

"Hmmm…" he said out loud and then smirked to himself. He gave the crop one last swish, twirled it a few times and casually tossed it back into Molly's drawer.

He crossed his arms for a moment - his face unreadable. His blue eyes narrowing slightly as he absentmindedly moistened his lips and rested his chin on his fingertips.

Molly had left her lab seconds after Sherlock had brought her a coffee. Just as Sherlock had handed it to her, a male colleague walked into her lab and Sherlock instantly noticed that Molly seemed to return to her normal self. Same gentle voice, same 'happy to please' behaviour – everything the same as before.

Molly told her colleague – in her normal manner - that she'd follow him immediately down to the morgue. Sherlock was instantly suspicious. He placed his hands behind his back and fixed his penetrating blue eyes upon her.

After her colleague left the room, there was silence as Molly stilled looked at the door. She had realised she had changed character. She internally grimaced….(and it had been going sooo well!)

She was certain that Sherlock had noticed too. Of course, he had noticed – he was Sherlock Holmes. He noticed everything, But she was still under the blissful memory of his lips on hers and her brain was in a shiny, rainbow world. Perhaps, he hadn't – her optimistic side whispered to her. Keep going…it whispered. Just keep going, Mols….

Molly bit her lip, took a deep breath and turned her head to face Sherlock - her face trying to replicate the stern image of Irene in the photo. She almost lost her nerve when she saw the penetrating gaze of Sherlock upon her. She could actually feel the energy in her body wobble. She had never had this much attention from Sherlock before and the power of his scrutinising stare was incredible.

Somehow, Molly dug deep and she pulled up the courage to continue.

"So," she said before gently tapping him on shoulder, "Sherlock…" Molly tried to chuckle seductively but her mouth went dry all that came out was a strange kind of hiccup. Sherlock raised his eyebrows.

Molly then put one hand on her hip: "You have done well," she said, trying now to contain another hiccup.

Hic.

She forced a smile and there was a pause. She quickly extended her other hand in a hand-shake gesture.

Sherlock looked down to her extended hand. He slowly took it and Molly's heart skipped a beat at the touch of his skin. She shook his hand a bit too enthusiastically.

"Your coffee was pleasing" she whispered and hiccupped again.

Sherlock's blue eyes looked deep into hers, as if trying to read her mind. If you looked closely enough, you might even swear there was a tiny smirk at the corner of his beautiful mouth.

"Thank you, " she whispered, feeling her stomach turn somersaults. 'Thank you?' was on earth was she saying? But he had never looked at her that intensely before. She was sure she was blushing. Oh god…please don't let me be blushing. Dominatrixs don't blush, they don't say thank you and they don't hiccup.

Hic.

She then walked with an exaggerated hip swaying motion towards the door. She then stopped, raised an eyebrow, and said in a strange, husky voice "ciao…"," before pouting and closing the door behind her.

There was a pause before Sherlock heard her loudly…. Hic! and he couldn't help but smirk.

He waited before she was at the end of the corridor before he rushed over to her desk and looked in the drawer.

So, Molly had a picture of Irene Adler and an identical riding crop to hers. It didn't take him long to work out that Molly had been attempting to imitate a dominatrix and wasn't, in fact, suffering from some kind of drugging or mental breakdown. She was trying to be dominant. She was trying to be dominant with him. He had decided there were numerous reasons why this would be and each one of them he found objectively interesting. He was also noted that he had not even considered the possibility of what she was trying to do and he chastised himself. If he hadn't of seen her slamming her desk drawer, he would never have looked for clues. Damn! Why hadn't he considered this? It was this issue that really intrigued him.

He was pondering this problem when Molly returned into the room. She seemed surprised that Sherlock was still in her lab. She had been gone for half an hour and she had expected him to leave. He had done all of his research and he never hung around.

"Sherlock?" she asked in her normal voice and then stopped and put on her more 'seductive' voice. "Sherlock?"

She stood at the door. She noticed that he was sitting on her desk and his legs were hanging over her drawer.

She suddenly felt a moment of dread.

Her desk drawer had not been locked.

Molly looked startled just as Sherlock looked up at her. She hiccupped.

"Hiccups not gone, Molly." Sherlock said.

Molly shook her head.

"It wasn't a question, Molly," Sherlock said softly. He looked at her and fixed her with a stare.

"No, " she whispered and lowered at hers to the drawer,

Sherlock crossed his arms and stood up." Something wrong, Molly? You don't seem yourself…..not so…_dominant_, " he said in a deep, slow voice and took a step closer towards her.

"What…err..I….umm…" Molly tried to say something but nothing came out – apart from a small hiccup and her cheeks starting to burn.

"Tongue-tied as well as hiccups?" Sherlock said as he took a few more steps closer.

Molly felt paralysed as she saw Sherlock approach her, His dark hair framing his handsome face just mesmerised her. Everything about him made her melt and she wished she had more control.

"A shock is meant to be a good cure for hiccups," he whispered.

Sherlock stood in front of Molly and looked down into her flustered face.

"Today, Molly Hooper, you have interested me, "Sherlock said softly. "I have spent over 30 minutes thinking about you…"

Molly's face seemed to light up for a moment and was about to say something but Sherlock continued talking.

"…well, actually, thinking about your behaviour."

"Oh,," Molly whispered…looking down.

"I thought, Molly Hooper, you had been drugged". Molly seemed startled at this.

"I have not been drugged," she protested. "I don't take drugs….I'm even allergic to aspirin…"

Sherlock continued: "Your strange, erratic behaviour- that bizarre voice thing you did and then, of course, the odd hand gestures and even that surreal constipated walk…"

"…What? ..surreal what?" Molly tried to chip in but Sherlock was continuing.

"are almost identical to the symptoms of an hallucinogenic drug I came across in Peru," Sherlock said.

"What…what are you saying?" Molly asked,

"I am saying, Molly Hooper, that your attempts at trying to be seductively dominant are identical to the symptoms of an hallucinating Peruvian shaman communing with the spirits."

Molly's mouth dropped open. She wanted to say something to him! She shoved her hands on her hips.

"I would in future stick to seductive techniques that best suit your personality," he said. "You don't want your target boyfriend to think you're having a little drug episode."

"Target boyfriend?"

"Yes, for whomever this whole thing is for…."

"…for whomever this is for? Little drug episode?" Molly actually felt her temper rising from deep within her.

"Sherlock.."she started, slightly choked with emotion and anger. "You are, without doubt, one of the stupidest…cleverest….most infuriating …..annoying…frustrating ….men I have ever known!"

It was Sherlock's turn to look dumbstruck.

"This 'little drug episode' was stupidly….and I mean stupidly for you. And God, I feel stupid now." Molly sighed, rubbing her forehead and running her hand through her hair.

"For me?" Sherlock asked, seeming genuinely confused.

"Yes, Sherlock for you," she said, gesturing at him. She shook her head and tried to walk by him but he blocked her.

"Let me through," Molly said with a growl.

"And if I say no…" Sherlock whispered into her face. "What would you do?"

Molly's heart pounded. She felt a mixture of emotions from anger, embarrassment and resentment.

"Let me though, Sherlock," she said, her temper rising

"No," Sherlock said back, calmly.

Molly pulled her hand back and slapped Sherlock's face. "Let me though!"

Sherlock smiled wickedly at her and pulled her to him. He looked down into her eyes. She looked at where she had struck him and instantly felt bad.

"That's much more like it," he whispered. "Much more like a real dominatrix."

Molly was furious! She felt a fury rise in her like she had never felt before. She wanted to….just….just

Molly raised her hand again and Sherlock caught her hand and pulled it down to her side. He then gripped her hair with his other hand and pulled him to him.

"You're getting the hang of it," he said.

She opened her mouth to let loose a long list of obscenities but he stopped her mouth with his.

Molly felt her knees tremble.

He kissed her with an intensity she could not have imagined. His arms pulled her to him and she was in his arms, being kissed passionately and she knew at that moment that the world could end and she wouldn't care. Sherlock was kissing her.

He pulled his mouth away and looked down into Molly's face. Her eyelids were fluttering and her lips were still apart.

He paused.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Hmmm…" he said with a tiny smirk.

"What?" Molly asked gently.

"That seemed to get rid of your hiccups," he whispered.

Molly smiled up at him.

""Hic," she said …and he kissed her again.

The end.


End file.
